


C'mere

by Bagarella25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi's Birthday, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Snow, Snowball Fight, Underage Drinking, bokuto is a puppy, pining Kenma, the beach in winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagarella25/pseuds/Bagarella25
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo are invited to Akaashi's birthday at the beach in December. They have to share a bed.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Komi Haruki/Washio Tatsuki, Konoha Akinori/Shirofuku Yukie, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, anahori shuuichi/kaori suzumeda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	C'mere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenmaniacc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmaniacc/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> I wrote this fic for the KuroKen exchange and my giftee was @kenmaniacc!  
> I hope you’ll like it!
> 
> It was edited by la creme de la creme: @no0emie!!

“Why are we even going to the beach?” Kenma huffs a breath, creating fog on the bus’ window, “it's as cold as Antartica out there.”

“Because we are invited to a birthday party,Kitten.”

“But we’re in the middle of nowhere during a dreadful wave of cold. It’s December Kuro, who invites people to a beach party in December?”

Kuro doesn’t answer right away. He crosses his arms and shudders.

“You perfectly know who, Kitten.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“But I always call you that.” Kuroo turns towards him with a questioning brow up.

“There will be people everywhere there. You can’t call me that in front of everybody, it’s embarrassing.”

Kenma hasn’t seen Kuro since Halloween and this is how they will spend their weekend finally together, in the cold in the middle of nowhere.

“Alright your wish is my command,” Kuroo winks before he adds, “Kitten.”

Kenma grumbles. He looks through the window, the landscape scrolling fast outside. There’s a drizzling rain enveloping huge grey sandhills as far as the eye can see. Sometimes a fisher house and some boats are poking out of the sinister environment, but nothing much else is brightening up the view.

Kenma really hates Winter, he really hates the beach and he really hates Bokuto Koutarou.

  
  
  


They arrive at the train station at five in the afternoon and are greeted by a loud honk coming from a small white cubic Toyota. Bokuto and Konoha are both standing by the opened driver’s seat door, Konoha scolding at Bokuto for drawing attention to them, but Bokuto clearly doesn’t care as he is waving and calling in Kuroo and Kenma’s direction.

Kenma groans, here is the source of all his problems. He furrows his brows and starts walking toward the man he is about to murder when Kuroo puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Remember we’re here for Akaashi,” he smiles at him softly, “you can kill Bokuto  _ after _ the weekend.”

Kenma snorts, Kuroo always knows what to say to bring him to his senses.

They quickly walk towards the car and greet Konoha and Bokuto briefly before they all hop in to avoid getting wet by the drizzle still pouring lazyly from the sky. Once they all settle and the seatbelts are locked, Bokuto turns around from the passenger seat, defeating completely the role of the said seatbelt.

“Kuroo! Kenma! I’m so happy you could make it! Akaashi will be so happy you came to his birthday!”

Kenma groans, arms crossed on his chest and looks outside. The landscape has not changed, there’s still grey everywhere.

Kuroo chuckles, “Excuse him Bo, he doesn’t like the rain and the cold, but we’re happy to see you too.” Kuroo turns toward Konoha, “I must say I was surprised when bokuto told us you have a house at the beach.”

Konoha shrugs, “Not me, my family,” he looks at Kuroo through the windshield mirror, “it’s kind of old and crackled but it sure is convenient for holidays.”

“You’ll see guys, it’s  _ huge _ ,” Bokuto emphasises the word by jumping on his seat, “there’s four bedrooms and two bathrooms! We saved you the one with a good view! Just next to mine!”

Konoha snickers, “What he’s not telling you is that it has the smaller bed, but it’s very comfortable. The house is just not really fitted to welcome so many volleyball players at once.”

Kenma glances at Kuroo. He could swear he saw him wince at Konoha’s words.

“Don’t worry,” he nudges Kenma’s side with his elbow, “Kenma doesn’t take too much room anyway,” he says with a wink at him.

Kenma’s cheeks redden, “You’re embarrassing,” he mumbles.

“Washio and Komi are in the same situation as you guys,” Konoha resumes, “Washio will be a bit crumpled up but we have no choice, the girls sleep on a inflatable mattress in the drawing room, Anahori and I are sharing the couch and we left the master bedroom to the birthday boy and his pet.”

Bokuto squeaks, “I am  _ not _ his pet! I’m his senpai! If anything it’s Akaashi who is my pet!”

A silence falls in the car then the three other men burst out laughing. Kenmas starts to feel a bit warmer, he doesn’t know if it’s due to the laugh or the news he will spend the night close to Kuroo, but he starts looking forward to this weekend anyway

  
  
  


The house looks like an old european balnear inspired mansion, except it has chipped paint and cracks on the wood. It stands tall among the sand hills, the only human life sign from kilometers around.

Kenma and Kuroo enter and remove their shoes. They’re greeted by Kaori and Anahori sprawl across the couch and Yukie, looking at Kaori’s phone over the backrest. Konoha gets rid of his shoes in a quick movement and throws himself at Yukie’s, landing heavily on her back. She doesn’t seem to mind the choc when she looks at her boyfriend with a soft smile. The woman is stronger than she looks.

Once they remove their coats and hang them on the rack on the wall, Bokuto hooks one arm around both of their necks.

“Who’s ready to go to the beach?” He cheers loudly. 

Everyone looks at him but doesn’t answer.

“Err, what if Kenma and I go put away our stuff in our room and if the weather is better later I’ll join you for a walk?” Kuroo tries.

“Excuse him guys,” Yukie leans up from the backrest, Konoha still latching to her, “he asked to go to the beach all day but it didn’t stop raining since this morning.” She crosses her arms on her chest, “We told Akaashi to go walk him, but he’s been busy cooking for a while.”

“I am  _ not _ ‘Kaashi’s pet!” Bokuto shouts into Kenma’s ear, before letting go of his and Kuroo’s neck to remove his shoes at his turn.

Konoha leans into Yukie's side to murmur something.

She gasps loudly, “Aki! Not in front of the children!” She puts her hands on Anahori’s ears, still sitting on the couch. He looks up from his phone disoriented, probably wondering what’s going on. “No, we will not have a  _ quicky  _ in my room since Kaori is in here.”

Kaori squawks a “What?!” while Konoha tries to make his girlfriend shut up by pressing both his hands on her mouth. Bokuto laughs at the scene and gestures to finally invite Kuroo and Kenma in.

“Come on guys I’m gonna show your room.”

They head toward an irregular staircase while Yukie hums incomprehensible words against Konoha’s palms. The floor creaks under their feet and it resonates in the whole house.

“So much for discretion right,” Bokuto jokes, “no burglar could penetrate the house, this wood is a whole alarm system in itself!”

_ And no way to escape unnoticed as well _ , Kenma observes. It’s not that he doesn’t like to be here, of course he is happy to celebrate Akaashi’s birthday and even though he doesn’t know them all that well he likes the Fukurodani’s owls. His main problem here is actually his best friend, Kuroo.

Since Kuroo went to university last year to join Bokuto in the study sport program, they didn’t have that many occasions to see each other, at least not like they usually did. But every time they managed to find some time together it was like it has always been. This time though, they didn't see each other in weeks and Kenma was concerned.

They have always attended the same schools but Kuroo being one year older than Kenma implies that there was always a time where Kuroo went to a different school than him for a year. But it was different this time. Even if Kuroo is still living at home with his mother near Kenma’s house, he has way less time to hang out with him. His schedule is different from the one of a highschooler, more hectic, less previsible than the  _ class, practice, homework _ they were used to. They’ve been postponing a lot of their plans lately, and not only Kuroo, but Kenma too. Since this year he’s been promoted captain of the Nekoma team and that they are very much intending to go back to Nationals this year, the amount of work he has to deliver is enormous.

Kenma is aware this weekend will be a time where they could reconnect with each other, but he is also a bit stressed out because he knows that Kuroo and him kind of lost the intimacy they used to have as best friends. Kenma misses it, he misses the looks, the touches, the smiles, the long talks about everything and nothing, everything that makes them,  _ Kuroo and Kenma _ , together against the world.

The truth is, he doesn’t know if this motion of falling apart from one another is only to blame on their schedules. He has a feeling Kuroo is trying to put some distance between them for a reason or another.

Konoha didn’t lie, their bed is small. Either it is a very big bed for one person or a very small bed for two. The room is small too. The ceiling is cut by the roof of the house, and Kuroo has to bend if he wants to move around without hitting his head. The walls are blue decorated with some boats and fruit paintings.

“I’ll let you settle in for now!” Bokuto beams at them before adding, “I’ll be in the kitchen with ‘Kaashi, come down find us when you’re done!”

Bokuto disappears from the doorway but they still can perfectly hear him climbing down the creaking stairs. Once he seems to have reached the living room, Kuroo turns towards him with a smirk and asks, “Do you think him and Akaashi are finally going out?”

Kenma snorts, “Wouldn’t he have told you if it was the case?”

Kenma throws his backpack to the other side of the bed. The room is a bit cold, but he hopes it will warm up a bit before the night.

“Knowing Bokuto, he could be dating Akaashi without even knowing that he is.”

“Akaashi would at least tell him if they were dating.” Kenma counters.

“Maybe not,” Kuroo puts his own backpack under his side of the bed, “you know how shy he can be sometimes.”

Kenma snorts again. He missed this, Kuroo and him talking like nothing is keeping them apart, like they are still from the same world.

“So hey, I know we didn’t talk about it before the trip, but you really don’t mind sleeping with me?” Kuroo scratches the back of his neck, “I didn’t know the bed would be that small, I could sleep on the ground if you pre-”

“Don’t be stupid Kuro, it’s fine.” Kenma cuts him off before he finishes his sentence.

It _is_ fine. Actually, maybe a bit more than fine because Kenma is a bit shamelessly looking forward to it. He refuses to put more thoughts into it right now but the truth is he _has_ a hard time thinking about anything else since he knows he will be sharing a bed with Kuroo this weekend.

  
  
  


It was already late when Kuroo and Kenma arrived, because of Kenma’s morning practice with his team, and the December sun - if the sun ever existed in this part of Japan at some point - is now already setting down. Kuroo and Kenma have joined the rest of the owls in the living room to chat. Akaashi, Bokuto, Washio and Komi have finished preparing dinner and joined everyone to play cards and have some drinks.

The kitchen is now occupied by Konoha and Yukie who claim they will bake the surprise birthday cake and shut themselves in without giving any other clue. Kenma is on one far end of the couch playing video games on his switch and Kuroo, seated beside him, is destroying Bokuto, Anahori, Kaori and Komi at Uno while Washio and Akaashi are talking about some volleyball strategies behind Kenma who intervenes from time to time. Everyone drinks beers or the cheap sake Konoha brought with him, but the mood is not about getting wasted. 

At some point, Bokuto, maybe fed up by his constant defeats at Uno, jumps on his feet and declares he wants to go to the beach. Once again everyone looks at him and says nothing.

Until Akaashi sighs, “Alright, but you have to go with someone, I don’t want you to get lost.”

Kaori snickers, Bokuto shoots her a dark look.

“I am not Akaashi’s pet,” he mumbles.

Kuroo gets up leaving a cold space beside Kenma, “Alright, I’ll go with him this time but someone else will have to take care of his morning walk.”

“I am  _ not _ Akaashi’s dog!” Bokuto shouts, insulted while everyone laughs.

Akaashi accompanies them at the door and pesters Bokuto until he accepts to wear a scarf. The Uno game starts again joined by Washio and Akaashi plops himself down on the free space next to Kenma.

“How are you Kozume-san?” He asks.

Akaashi’s cheeks are pink, maybe because of the beer he’s been drinking. He seems happy and it warms Kenma’s chest.

“I’m fine Keiji, thank you.” He looks around quickly before adding, “Happy birthday by the way.”

“You already wished me a happy birthday,” Akaashi chuckles, “the actual day of my birthday, remember?”

Kenma smiles shyly, “Yeah but it seemed important to say it in person too.”

He dives back in his game while Akaashi keeps speaking.

“I heard you and Kuroo don’t see much of each other those days.”

Kenma peers up at him and raises a brow, “How do you know?”

“Bokuto-san told me.” Akaashi casually takes another sip of his beer.

Bokuto is studying the same class as Kuroo at the same college, if he knows about Kuroo and Kenma not seeing each other a lot it’s probably because Kuroo told him.

“Kuroo talks a lot about you apparently?” Akaashi giggles, “He misses you.”

Kenma doesn’t have the time to react when the main door opens violently letting the cold wind in.

“Guys, it’s snowing!” Bokuto shouts arms thrown in the air at the door frame.

Everybody stops talking but nobody moves, waiting, then from a bit farther Kuroo’s voice adds, “It’s true, it’s snowing.” and everybody gets up to head to the genkan where the coats are hanging.

Kenma follows the flow and grabs his coat to join Kuroo on the front porch. It’s already dark outside, they can only see the snow that falls in the faint light coming from the house, but the flakes silently drifting in the air with the sound of the waves in the background is something one doesn’t see everyday. Kenma starts to understand why Bokuto picked this location for Akaashi’s birthday.

Konoha and Yukie emerge from the kitchen and join them at the door.

“I knew it would snow if you’d come here babe,” he says, smiling at his girlfriend.

“Don’t you think I don’t already hear this everytime it snows,” she answers, rolling her eyes.

“I just wanted to be romantic,” Konoha whines.

Kenma knows the two of them since his first year in highschool, they have always danced around each other as far as he can remember and they finally got together last year after Fukurodani made second at the spring high tournament. They seem to be a good match for each other and Kenma envies them in a way. Even though he knows there is no such thing as an easy relationship, their love, their way to care for each other seems easy. Flowing like a small countryside river, safe and refreshing in summer.

Almost like his friendship with Kuroo was before he entered university.

“Oho, you wanna be romantic right?” Yukie takes Konoha’s hands in her’s and smirks, “well, I would find it very romantic if you’d set the table darling,” and gives him a kiss on the nose. “Dinner is ready people, it’s time to eat!” She announces as Konoha whines even more.

Everyone follows them inside and hangs back their coats on the racks. Kenma helps Konoha set the table while Kuroo and Washio bring the dishes from the kitchen.

The dinner is a real feast, Washio and Komi worked all day to try and make all Akaashi’s favorite food.

Of course, they made nanohana with karashi mustard dressing, even if it wasn’t of the taste of everyone, (Komi made samosas “For those who don’t have a palate as delicate as Akaashi”, as he said). For the main course Washio insisted on eating fish since they are at the beach. Akaashi’s favorite fish being herring, even though it is more of a summer dish, they grilled a full plate of it for everyone on the stove with some fresh vegetables Bokuto brought from his family’s garden. Now a big dish is sitting on the table with a mountain of grilled herrings, with kabocha, gobo, satsuma imo and shiitakes. Yukie, afraid that there would be not enough food, asked to be in charge of the rice, and secretly made a bunch of different onigiris that mostly her and Akaashi devoured.

Akaashi is apparently delighted by the meal and his blush never leaves his face during all the dinner. Kenma watches him lean more and more against Bokuto’s side as the time passes, as if Akaashi needs him for support. Kuroo teases him about it and Akaashi recomposes himself while waving him off. Kenma can’t decipher if Akaashi is that tipsy or if he is faking it to have an excuse to be closer to Bokuto.

For the dessert Konoha stands up and turns off the light. A few moments later Yukie is coming back from the kitchen holding a big cake in the shape of an owl. The whole room is only illuminated by the birthday candles on top of it, but it’s the bright smile on Akaashi’s face that blind them all. Of course Bokuto looks completely in love and Kenma wonders if those two know they look like an old married couple.

“It was Bokuto’s idea,” Yukie says to Akaashi, “but we didn’t want him to go near it because you know he can’t cook.”

Akaashi looks at Bokuto foundly. “Thank you Bokuto-san,” he puts his hands on his shoulders and kisses him on the cheek like it is the most natural thing ever.

The man blushes from head to toe. The scene is hilarious and charming at the same time, everyone laughs. Kenma glances at Kuroo, and the latter looks back at him with a soft smile. Kenma feels red creeping to his cheeks. He really likes this specific smile on Kuroo. It seems especially made for him, and appears when Kuroo sees something he likes about Kenma. Like he is, proud of him or satisfied or… happy?

Kuroo looks back to Akaashi now blowing off his birthday candles, before - maybe carried by the general mood - laying his left hand on Kenma’s thigh.

Kenma nearly chokes on the last piece of kabocha he was stuffing his mouth with. He turns to look at Kuroo with a questioning look, but the latter only glances at him and squeezes his thigh before passing his empty plate to Konoha to get a slice of the sweet owl. Kenma winces slightly and turns back to face his plate and quickly finishes it, his face getting hotter by the second.

Kuroo’s hand stays there only until they all start eating the cake but Kenma feels its ghosted presence on his thigh until the rest of the dinner. He also gets very aware of how close Kuroo and him are, he can feel the other’s warmth radiate at his side overriding the coldness of the place.

After dinner they all settle in the living room, some on the couch and others around the kotatsu. Akaashi is still latching to Bokuto like his life depends on it, Yukie is snuggling on one side of the couch while Washio and Komi seem to have a very deep conversation about fish you can catch in the area. Kenma settles under the warm cover of the kotatsu beside Kuroo and takes out his switch console from his front hoodie’s pocket.

Bokuto asks Kuroo to start another round of Uno, claiming he has to get his revenge from earlier. Kaori joins them and asks Anahori to join as well but he says that he prefers to scroll on Tiktok than being humiliated a second time.

The game is animated but Kenma doesn’t mind the agitation. He always has it easier to concentrate on a game when there’s life around him. The thing is, everytime Kuroo is dramatically slamming a card on the table he moves closer and closer to Kenma until their sides are completely flushed together. Kenma doesn’t mind the extra warmth as the house is very cold despite the oil heater doing what it can from the corner of the room.

“Haha! I win again, suckers!”

Kenma is woken up by Kuroo’s awful hyena laugh. He must have dozed off at some point. His hands are still weakly holding his console.

“Damn it! How do you do it?!” Bokuto shouts, and Kenma feels it resonate through his bones.

He shivers, he’s cold and tired. He tries to move and realizes something is holding him. Kuroo has an arm around his shoulders and is pressing him tight against his chest. Kenma tries to move again and Kuroo loosen his grip and looks down at him.

“Welcome back kitten.” Kenma scowls at the nickname he especially asked to not be called by in front of everybody. “You should go lay down on a real bed.” Kuroo says with that same soft smile from earlier.

“Yeah.” Kenma mumbles, as he fumbles to stand on his feet.

Washio and Komi are already gone, Konoha is also asleep on the couch against Yukie who chats with Anahori and Akaashi, still leeching at Bokuto.

“G’night.” Kenma manages to say as he heads toward the cranky stairs rubbing his eyes.

He climbs to the second floor, his feet on the loud steps covering up the conversations from downstairs.

Once in the bedroom he removes his clothes and puts on the night shirt he brought with him. Even if it only lasts for a few minutes it gives enough time for the chilling air to lick at his body and penetrate his skin to cling to his bones. Kenma hastily slides into the bed, under the comforter. He grabs his phone from his jean’s pocket on the floor, curls himself up to keep his warmth close and starts flipping through some comic scans.

He’s on the verge of sleep, when he hears a bunch of loud steps climbing up the stairs. The bedroom door opens with a creak.

“Oops!” Kuroo breathes, “Kitten are you asleep?” He asks with a hushed voice.

Kenma is not fully asleep so he hums in acknowledgment.

“Okay, I’ll be quick.”

He hears kuroo rummaging arounds the room and jolts when he feels a weight dipping the mattress beside him.

“You’re coming to bed?” He asks quietly. “it’s still early, you could still play with your friends if you want.”

“Yeah I know,” Kuroo says while scooting over Kenma, “but I was bored to win all the time anyway.” He chuckles. “But I can leave if you don’t want me to disturb your sleep.” He moves around making the mattress shake under them, “this bed is really small.”

“It’s okay.”

Kenma uncurls himself and moves as close as he can to the edge of the bed facing the wall to give some space to Kuroo and his long legs. The bed is indeed very small, because even as far away as he can from Kuroo he can still feel the heat coming from his body. Kenma shudders violently, it makes the bed tremble.

“Kitten?” Kuroo asks softly.

Kenma doesn’t answer.

“Are you cold?”

Kenma must admit even if the covers are thick, he has some troubles warming himself up since he tore himself away from the kotatsu earlier.

“Yeah,” he says, “I think I’m gonna put my jeans back on.”

Kuroo snickers, “Don’t be stupid you’re not gonna sleep in your jeans.” Kenma feels the mattress moving again, “C’mere.”

He inhales sharply when he feels something crawling on his waist, but it’s warm and soon Kenma clings to the sensation. His body trembles in response. He turns around to face Kuroo.

“If it’s okay with you, I could warm you up.” Kuroo whispers.

“Why are you whispering?” Kenma whispers back.

“I don’t know.” Kuroo chuckles, voice still low.

“You’re a dork.” Kenma huffes to hide his embarrassment.

Kenma debates if he should take upon Kuroo’s offer or not. He  _ is _ cold, but it’s Kuroo.

They drifted apart those last few months and he’s afraid he would feel awkward once in the arms of his friend. Although Kuroo was very touchy since they arrived at the mansion. Akaashi did say that Kuroo told Bokuto he was missing Kenma so maybe it is his way to show it. Still, Kenma’s heart is pounding loudly in his chest and not only because he too missed his best friend, but because he was longing for him, which are two very different things.

After a brief moment he decides on scooting closer to his friend. It wouldn’t be the first time they share hugs or body temperature, and even if Kenma probably wants to snuggle in Kuroo’s arms for a totally different reason than his best friend intends it to… well, so be it.

Kuroo wraps his arms around his frame and pulls him closer to his chest. Kenma’s heart is racing, he can feel red creeping to his face.

“You  _ are _ cold.” Kuroo says, like Kenma isn’t already very aware of his trembling limbs.

He rolls his eyes even though he knows Kuroo can’t see his face. His head is now buried into Kuroo’s shoulder and his palms are resting against his pectorals. They’re on their side, facing each other and Kenma can feel Kuroo’s chest heaving with each of his breath and his heart slowly and regularly beating.

Kenma lets out a shaky breath and pushes himself even more against Kuroo like a guilty pleasure.

“Do you feel better?” Kuroo’s low voice resonating around him makes Kenma’s heart miss a beat.

“Hmm, hmm,” he manages to confirm, hiding his embarrassment.

How is he supposed to act like he has no ulterior motives this close to Kuroo? Surrounded by his presence, his smell, his warmth.

And as for testing him even more, Kuroo moves his right leg on top of Kenma’s, “Let’s warm up your feet Kitten,” he says, like it’s a good enough explanation of how he is now totally and completely wrapped around Kenma.

Kenma winces and holds his breath as it suddenly hits him. He realises that if he is able to hear Kuroo’s heart and feel his breath, the other most certainly can hear his as well.

“Kitten?”

Kenma is still holding his breath, but he would have to let go eventually and his heart doesn’t want to calm down, and how could it, Kuroo must know something is wrong with him.

Kuroo’s hand climbs the long of his spine, comes up near his ear and pushes back a strand of hair from his face. It chases the air from Kenma’s lungs in one go and Kuroo’s fingers come delicately under his chin to pull up his face. Kenma is forced to look up at Kuroo.

“Kenma?” He doesn’t answer. “Your face is red.” Kuroo is looking down at him with a soft smile.

Dark honey eyes meet his and Kenma shivers. Not from the cold this time.

Kenma is not often at loss for words, but with the fatigue from the trip and the cold he has been fighting since they arrived, this witty mouth of his seems to have decided to let him down.

Kuroo leans down and Kenma tenses up, he’s certainly not ready with whatever will come up next. Kuroo bumps his nose with the tip of his own and Kenma feels like ice is melting in his stomach. He looks at his best friend with wide eyes searching for any signs that could give up Kuroo’s thoughts. Kuroo chuckles and leans back up to rest his chin on Kenma’s head.

Kenma’s feet might be cold but he is most certainly sure his face is hot by now.

“K-kuro,” he asks tentatively, “what are you doing?” His heart is about to leap from his mouth.

“I’m warming you up Kitten.”

Kenma can’t see Kuroo’s face from where he is but he can feel his breath shorten.

“Kuro…” Kenma chides him.

“What can’t I take care of my Kitten when he’s cold?” 

The change of tone in Kuro’s voice makes Kenma wiggle his way out of the embrace to look at his friend's face. Kuro is blushing, pink covering his ears and disappearing into the collar of his shirt.

Kenma knows he will regret what he will say next but says it anyway, “I’m not yours, Kuro.”

Kuroo frowns and extends his arms in a tentative effort to bring Kenma back to his chest. But Kenma holds back.

“I- I know right,” he heaves a sigh, “but, can we pretend just for a moment?”

Kenma freezes, what is it all about? What can he answer to this?

“Look, everyone seems to be with their significant other this weekend, and I felt like you’re- we’re-” Kuroo puffs out his cheeks and blows some air through his nostrils, “Doesn’t it feel nice to be treated with care?”

So is that it? Kuroo wants to pretend to be his boyfriend or whatever just because he feels lonely when surrounded by other couples? Kenma was waiting for this weekend since the day they got invited, he was happy he could finally,  _ finally _ spend some time with his best friend he missed so, so much, but now Kuroo is using him to feel what? Less lonely?

“I don’t want to pretend to be your boyfriend Kuro.” Kenma pushes him away, untangling their legs, cold be damned. “I thought you were happy to see me, not that you felt,” Kenma gestures vaguely between them, “lonely or whatever.”

“I am!” Kuroo grabs Kenma’s hand but the latter tries to get out of the grip, “I mean, I’m not lonely, and I’m happy to see you! I really am, and…” Kuroo squeezes Kenma’s hand, “Ugh,” he groans, “Let’s start again okay?”

Kenma stills and eyes him, he lets out a shaky breath, “You’re happy to see me.” 

It’s not a question but Kuroo answers anyway, “Of course I am! We haven't seen each other since Halloween, it was way too long and I did feel lonely without you,” he grabs Kenma’s other hand before adding, “I missed you so much Kenma.”

“I missed you too,” Kenma’s look drifts before getting back on Kuroo’s, “we never stay that long without seeing each other.”

Kuroo’s gaze drops as he squeezes firmly both Kenma’s hands. “I- It’s my fault.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am the one who put some space between us.” Kuroo says with a low voice.

Kenma searches Kuroo’s face for any more explanations, but his best friend still refuses to look him in the eyes.

Kuroo’s chest heaves up, and he exhales heavily before continuing, “I guess there’s no point in hiding it anymore,” He looks back at Kenma, “The first week of college was exciting, I met new people, I got to hang out with Bo a tone… But you were constantly on my mind. At first, I thought it was because I was worried about the team and you being its new captain, but Bo pointed out that you were doing great so I didn’t get to worry. So I tried to get you out of my mind, our schedules barely matched anyway.” Kuroo’s thumbs start stroking the back of Kenma’s hands. “At Halloween, when you asked me to spend the night with you playing video games and eating candies I was so excited… Like a kid on a Christmas morning… And that’s when I realised I might be in love with you.”

Right at this instant Kenma could swear his heart stopped beating, clearly and simply.

“I wanted to put some distance between us because, well because, I wasn’t sure you’d feel the same and the qualifications were coming up and you seemed so stressed by your new captain position-”

“Bullshit.” Kenma cuts him off, but he doesn’t elaborate, still too in shock to speak.

“What?!” Kuroo squawks. “I was concerned, alright I was a coward but all those reasons seemed… fair at the moment.”

“They weren’t,” His pulse calms down and Kenma retrieves the ability to speak properly, “I missed you so much Kuro, I was desperate for any sign of you and you pushed me away.”

“I was afraid,” Kuroo says, moving tentatively closer to him, “I thought you’d rejected me.”

“I wouldn’t have.” Kenma mumbles.

“You wouldn’t-” Kuro repeats mechanically. Kenma lowers his head to hide his blush, “You wouldn’t have?” Kuroo beams, the meaning of Kenma’s words, finally hits him.

“Of course not, I missed you too Kuro,” he looks up to his best friend and rolls his eyes, “these few months without you were the worst of my life.” It’s Kenma’s turn to squeeze Kuroo’s hands, “I can’t see any future without you Kuro.”

Kuroo gasps, his wide eyes darting in every direction. “What are you sayin-”

“I love you too, idiot,” Kenma cuts him off again.

Kuroo always had this power over him to make him say the most embarrassing stuff.

But Kenma doesn’t have the time to dwell on what he just said, that Kuroo’s lips are already on his. He is surprised at first, but soon relaxes and welcomes Kuroo’s kiss by pressing back his mouth fervently.

His best friend's hands leave his to wrap themselves around his waist, Kenma helping by lifting his pelvis while his own hands come to grab Kuroo’s hair on the nape of his neck. Overwhelmed by Kuroo’s hot breath mingling with his, Kenma let out a shameful moan. Kuroo doesn’t seem fazed by it as he presses his body closer to Kenma’s. Even closer than they were earlier, Kenma can’t help but notice. Their torsos are flushed together, Kenma can feel Kuroo’s heart hammering in his chest, or it is his own?

Intoxicated by the fast rhythm set by their bodies and the hot feeling pooling in his chest, Kenma parts his lips. Kuroo doesn’t lose a second to engulf his tongue in the welcoming heat with a groan. Kenma feels it resonates through his core and meets Kuroo’s hot tongue with enthusiasm. He has sometimes thought of this moment during his most lonely nights, wondering what his best friend was doing, who he was with. But  _ this _ was even better in reality than in his wildest fantasies.

The mattress moves under their weight, and the whole room creaks as Kuroo shifts to get above Kenma, using his forearms still snuggled around Kenma’s waist for leverage. There's a sentiment of safety from being completely surrounded by Kuroo in such an intimate moment. Kenma can feel his warmth all over himself enveloping him like a familiar feeling, like he is finally home after a long journey.

Kenma scoots to center himself between Kuroo’s arms and the latter must have taken it as an invitation as he pushes his knee between Kenma’s legs. Kenma tenses up and Kuroo must have sensed it as he stills immediately. Kenma’s head is dizzy and he can feel his face burning alongside the rest of his body, cold long forgotten. When Kuroo parts away to look at him, Kenma closes his eyes to hide his mortification.

Close as their bodies are, Kuroo must have felt the tightness in Kenma’s boxer. When Kuroo leans back Kenma lets out a gasp as Kuroo’s knee pushes unexpectedly against his crotch. The blonde’s hands fly up to his face as he wishes to be swallowed by the bed. 

“Ah! I’m sorry Kitten,” Kenma can hear the panic in Kuroo’s tone, “maybe we should stop here.”

“Yeah,” Kenma squeaks.

He slowly opens his eyes as Kuroo climbs down off him to resume their previous position and wraps his arms around Kenma’s shoulders, hands resting on top of his head.

“Sorry,” Kenma whispers.

“You have nothing to apologise for, I guess I was too hot headed, I’m the one who should be sorry.” Kuroo smiles softly, but to Kenma’s relief, his face is dark with blush.

Kenma sighs heavily, trying to get rid of the tension in his shoulders. “It’s okay,” he mumbles.

Kenma refuses to look at Kuroo and keeps his attention on his hands back on Kuroo’s chest. There’s a moment of silence, then Kuroo breaks it when he sighs in his turn. “Wh-” He begins but closes his mouth immediately again.

Kenma looks up at him and it seems to encourage him to speak his mind, “Does this mean we are boyfriends now?”

Kenma’s eyes widen for an instant before a laugh bubbles out of his chest. Kuroo gives him an unsure look, and it makes Kenma clutch at his stomach laughing even harder.

“What?!” Kuroo squawks, his lips tugging slightly downward.

Kenma takes a second to catch his breath before he answers, “Of course we are together now,” he laughs again as Kuroo’s pout deepens, before he adds, “idiot.” 

They fall asleep shortly after that, limbs tangled together and Kenma feels warm all night long, cold being chased forever.

  
  
  


Kenma is woken up by a shiver. The room is dark and he wonders if he hasn’t woken up too early, but a quick glance to the ceiling window explains it. A thick blanket of snow is blocking the morning light.

Kuroo is still sleeping, his chest rising slowly to the rhythm of his soft snores. Kenma untangles himself from his brand new boyfriend, and slips out of the bed to dress up. When he opens the door to leave the room, the entire house creaks as for making sure everyone knows he is awake.

“Kitten?”

Kenma turns around and Kuroo is prying at him, only one eye open.

Kenma clears his throat, “I’m going downstairs,” he says softly, “I want some coffee.”

“M’kay, I’ll join you in a bit.” Kuroo says his voice is muffled by the pillows, his head squeezed between.

Kenma steps in the corridor, closing back the door behind him, he makes his way down to the kitchen in a very non discreet way as every step he takes starts a cacophony of creaks.

In the living room, Konoha and Yukie are both lying down on the couch still in its bed form with mugs of coffee in their hands.

“Hello Kenma-san,” Yukie greets him cheerfully.

Kenma is surprised to find them there, as there is no trace of Anahori to be found as he should have spent the night elsewhere.

“There’s coffee in the pot if you want.” Konoha adds.

Kenma heads toward the coffee maker, when he hears more creaks coming from upstairs. A few minutes after Kuroo appears in the living room with the worst bed head Kenma has ever seen him sport.

“Oh hello you two,” Kenma hears Kuroo greet the couple, “Where is Anahori? Weren’t you supposed to sleep with him, Konoha?”

Kenma comes back to the living room with a cup of coffee as Yukie chuckles, “It seems that Anahori has been requested to spend the night with Kaori,” Kuroo’s brows dart up as a smirk draws on his face, “if you see what I mean,” Yukie pointedly adds.

Kuroo snickers and joins Kenma and gets behind him to wrap his arms around him, Kenma winces but Konoha and Yukie don’t say anything.

“I thought Bokuto would already be up.” Kuroo says resting his chin on top of Kenma’s head.

“He is, Akaashi took him on his morning walk.” Konoha laughs, “actually Komi and Washio must be with them.”

Right at this moment they hear a loud screeching sound coming from the drawing room and its door opens slowly. Kaori is behind it scowling at the door, annoyed that the old house has drawn attention to her.

She puffs and stomps outside, her freckles drowned into the dark blush covering her face.

“Shut up,” she says before heading resolutely towards the kitchen, passing Kenma and Kuroo.

Yukie cracks a resounding laugh at her embarrassment and peels herself from the couch to join her friend at the coffee machine.

Kuroo huffs a laugh and leans down to kiss Kenma’s temple, “What do you say we join them? To see the snow?” He asks.

Kenma gives a worried look toward the door, then looks back at his coffee and sighs, “Alright.”

Kuroo kisses him on the head before going to pick up their coats on the rack.

Outside they’re welcomed by shouts and bursts of laughter muted by the overall softness of the environment. Akaashi and Bokuto are teaming up in a snowball fight against Washio and Komi down the sandhills. The whole beach is covered by a white cloak of snow. The cold Winter sun shines above them, Kenma has to squint his eyes, burning because of the sudden brightness of the scenery.

Living in the city Kenma has never seen such a beautiful landscape, where pure white and dark blue are meeting at the blurry line defined by the constant waves in motion. There is serenity and peace all around them and it feels like the rough and harsh from yesterday became a land of pillows and clouds.

Kenma and Kuroo climb down the first row of stairs leading to the beach but Kenma stops a few meters away from the rowdy boys, he doesn’t want a snowball to land in his morning coffee by mistake. Kuroo and him sit on the stairs after having wiped the snow covering the steps. Kuroo passes an arm around his shoulders and Kenma leans on him still eying the owls boys making sure they stay far from them.

At some point the game becomes less frantic, even professional volleyball players have to rest sometimes. Bokuto spots them and waves, his never-leaving-his-face-beaming-smile as a good morning. Kuroo waves back and Kenma can see Akaashi hiding a smirk behind his hand while they all come at their encounter.

“Hello guys!” Yells Bokuto reaching for them before the other. “Did you sleep well?”

Kenma feels Kuroo’s look bore into him before he answers, “Yes, indeed, we slept very well.”

“We can see that.” Komi adds, closely followed by Washio. Their hair dripping wet from the melted snow.

When Akaasi finally arrives he shoots a questioning look at Kenma, who answers it with an imperceptive nod.

As usual, Bokuto who can’t for his own sake read the mood of any situation, slaps a hand on Kenma’s back and asks “Did Tetsu finally tell you that he loves you?”

Kuroo squawks while everyone bursts laughing and Kenma rolls his eyes.

“Leave them alone Bokuto,” Komi says, still laughing, “Or at least try to follow their example!”

Bokuto turns toward him with a loud “What?!”, While Akaashi starts fuming steam by heating up the melted snow on his now very red face.

Kenma snickers while Bokuto rushes to explain, “We’re just best friends! Like you guys!”

Komi gapes at Bokuto. Akaashi still stays silent, his face growing darker by the second. Kenma sips on his coffee looking at the scene with a growing interest.

Washio clears his throat. “Komi and I have been together since May Bokuto, I gave him my uniform second button during the diploma ceremony.” He says with his usual serious tone and low voice.

Everyone look at them and Bokuto and Kuroo, this time, shout in unison, “What?!”

Kenma feels a tiny flame sizzling in his chest, warming him up from the inside, and a heartfelt laugh escapes from his mouth. Everyone is looking at him but he doesn’t care, too caught up in his uncontrollable laugh.

When he finally calms down, Bokuto is in an argument about how he never knew two of his former teammates were in a relationship together, while Komi counters that if he wasn’t so in love with Akaashi he might see more of the things happening around him.

Taking advantage of the fact everyone’s attention was on Komi and Washio's new announcement, Kenma turns up toward Kuroo and kisses him on the cheek.

“I love you,” he whispers close to his ear and turns back to sip his coffee with a satisfied smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> They're in love! <3
> 
> Here's my Twitter if you want to talk about KuroKen and and other volleyball player anime boys!  
> [@Bagarella25](https://twitter.com/Bagarella25)


End file.
